My sister's boyfriend
by TheDangerGirl19
Summary: Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Pero hay un enorme problema: él ya tiene pareja. Adivinen quién es... sí, mi hermana. Estoy metida en un gran lío y no sé como salir de él. Aunque, quizás no todo esté perdido. Las cosas serán más divertidas de lo que pensé. *Anthony incluido*
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—Candy, hay algo que debemos decirte.

Dejo caer el tenedor, haciendo un ruido seco. Miro a mi mejor amigo, Terry, que está sentado al lado de mi hermanastra, Grace White.

Mastico los trozos de pasta, haciendo demasiado ruido. Ellos esperan pacientemente a que termine de comer, parecen realmente nerviosos y eso hace que yo también lo esté. No tengo idea de la noticia que quieren darme, pero por sus caras sé que no es algo bueno, al menos no para mí.

—Adelante, soy toda oídos. —Creo que estoy mentalmente preparada, pero una vocecilla en mi cabeza me dice que desecharé todo lo de mi estomago cuando me entere de la verdad. ¿Acaso mi subconsciente es vidente?

—Bueno, esto quizás no pueda gustarte, hermanita —comienza Grace. De inmediato pongo los ojos en blanco, odiando su hipocresía. Ambas somos hermanastras, y no es un secreto que nos odiamos mutuamente. Cuando Terry está aquí, esta pelirroja finge tenerme simpatía.

—Si no hablan, jamás lo sabremos.

—Es que esto es muy difícil, e inesperado. Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría, hasta que caímos en la cuenta de los hechos —explica el joven de cabellos castaños. En cualquier momento le dará un colapso nervioso—. Quiero que estés calmada, y que por favor no grites.

—Sólo habla de una maldita vez, si no quieres verme enojada —gruño. Estoy perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

Veo como tragan saliva, dudando en elegir o no ciertas palabras. Con sorpresa veo que se toman de las manos.

Al principio no reacciono, esa acción no me da el menor interés. Pero luego de mirar con más atención, me pongo pálida.

—Grace y yo estamos… saliendo.

De acuerdo, necesito unos segundos para procesar esta nueva información. ¡Por el amor de dios! No soy Einstein o una computadora, como para entender de inmediato todo lo que me dicen.

Me quedo en mi lugar, sin decir palabra alguna. Tengo tan abierta la boca que la baba saldrá de aquí y terminaré haciendo el ridículo frente a Terry.

Es mucho para mi pobre cabecita. Quiero decir, si tampoco ustedes pueden asumir lo que estoy planteándoles, intentaré decirlo de la manera más lenta posible (para que yo también pueda comprenderlo enteramente): Mi hermanastra. Y mi mejor amigo. En una relación. Juntos. Son novios. Se besan.

¿Alguien quiere matarme?

—Sí, claro —resoplo, soltando una carcajada sarcástica—. En ese caso, soy _Hannah Montana _y tengo doble vida, por las noches me escapo de casa y viajo a Inglaterra en mi unicornio purpura.

—No, estamos hablando enserio, Candy —mi hermana está desesperada, y pensará que soy una retardada. Claro, como ella puede sacar calificaciones perfectas sin necesidad de estudiar, no sabe lo que es ser normalita.

—Ustedes dos me están jodiendo. Esto no puede ser verdad. —Antes de que puedan detenerme, me levanto de mi asiento, dejando caer mis manos en la mesa. He provocado que el jugo de uva se derrame en el mantel blanco que mi papá acaba de comprar. Ups.

—Candice, cálmate.

Cuando Terry intenta abrazarme, le doy una patada en la entrepierna. Ajá, lo golpeé a_hí, _en donde seguramente más le duele.

Se deja caer, retorciéndose en el piso. Grace va a consolarlo, con su voz chillona, gritándome que soy una estúpida.

Ignoro sus llamados y corro hasta el balcón, sentándome en un banquito que papá ha puesto por casualidad.

Las lágrimas no tardan en deslizarse por mis mejillas. Es que, de verdad, es lo más horrible que me ha pasado en la vida. En una ocasión, tuve oportunidad de ir al concierto de _One Direction. _Conseguí los boletos prostituyendo a mi mejor amiga, Annie (mentira, en realidad vendí chicles en las calles, pedí limosna a mis tíos, hice lavado de autos a un precio carísimo, y luego monté una fiesta en casa cuando nadie estaba. Cobre cincuenta dólares la entrada.) Pero adivinen que pasó:

Se acabaron los boletos para el concierto.

Ese día conduje a una velocidad suprema, casi arrollando a una anciana. Luego, lancé uno de mis tacones lo más lejos posible y le pegué a una vieja, mi vecina, que además odio con todo mi corazón.

Me sentí como mierda cuando me dijeron que las entradas estaban agotadas, quería asesinar a todo el mundo.

Ese sentimiento está más presente que nunca. Pero peor.

Todo sería perfecto si pudiera entrar al comedor y asesinar a esos dos traidores, apuñalándolos con un tenedor, sin ir a prisión hasta que me salgan arrugas.

Es que yo simplemente no puedo creer que de verdad esté pasando. Jamás pensé que él llegaría a encontrarle algo remotamente atractivo (en la personalidad) a ella.

Grace, mi hermana.

Y Terry. El chico del que estoy enamorada.

...

**¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? Ya saben, si les gusta, subiré más rápido. **

**Me despido, chao**


	2. La fiesta de Patty

**La fiesta de Patty.**

Cuando despierto, quiero imaginar que todo fue un mal sueño, que en realidad nada de eso pasó. Pero sé que no es verdad.

Ojalá lo hubiera imaginado. Terry y Grace son novios, esas palabras se han quedado pegadas en mi mente y será muy difícil borrarlas completamente.

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él, del chico que es casi mi hermano? Por supuesto que ese muchacho jamás me ha visto como una mujer, soy casi una especie desconocida en lo que respecta a su microscópica mente. Probablemente así sea mejor, una relación entre ambos sería bizarra.

—Ya me cansé, Candy. Cuéntame que te pasa —ordena Annie, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le he dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió en la cena.

Dejo de escribir, sólo para mirarla. No sé cómo alguien tan bonita como ella puede hablarle a una loca, igual que yo. Tiene el cabello color negro azabache, y le cae en cascada por la espalda de manera hermosa, con sus ojos azules, enormes y preciosos.

Estamos estudiando, en una semana tendremos examen de historia, si no apruebo la estúpida prueba, mi papá no me dejará salir en una semana.

—Ya que quieres saber, ha llegado el apocalipsis para nosotras —le explico, dándole un mordisco a mi perro caliente. Amo comer, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Sería feliz si pudiera estar todo el día echada en el sofá, viendo televisión, leyendo y comiendo.

—No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste.

—En resumen: Terry Grandchester y Grace White están saliendo. Lo que traduciéndose quiere decir que son pareja, se besan y hacen este tipo de cosas.

Annie no responde de inmediato. Me lo imaginaba, esto es una bomba que golpea a quién escucha la noticia, de manera shockeante.

¿Será buena idea darle un par de "suaves" bofetadas para que reaccione? La pobre idiota está tiesa como una piedra.

—Vaya, cada día haces bromas excelentes y bien pensadas. Felicidades, esta vez te pasaste.

Pongo cara de póker.

—Sí, genio. Con razón estoy desternillándome de la risa en el piso —le digo, de manera irónica. Le toma un segundo comprender lo que estoy diciéndole. Sonrío, se merece una ovación de pie por entenderlo más rápido que yo ayer.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es horrible. Pero no entiendo, ellos nunca se hablaban, jamás pensé que estarían enamorados uno del otro.

—Lo sé. Seguramente se hacían cariñitos cuando bajábamos la guardia. Los odio por eso, ¿qué se creen? Ella es mi hermanastra, y Terry mi mejor amigo, merezco que me consulten antes de cometer idioteces a tal grado.

—Deberías hacer algo, mujer. No pueden hacerte eso, no eres un objeto que pueden manejar su antojo. El estúpido de Grandchester tiene un hermano, Peter. ¿Por qué no intentas conquistarlo?

—Tampoco quiero ser una perra vengativa, Annie. Necesitamos otra estrategia para hacérselo pagar.

—Te dije la solución, Candy. Consíguete un novio, va a arder de celos cuando se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

—Sería inmaduro estar con alguien sólo para molestarlo. No es justo para nadie —replico, negando con la cabeza. Pero ésta loca no se va a rendir de manera tan fácil.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Terry no es para ti, jamás podrás olvidarlo si te la pasas ahogándote en autocompasión con kilos de palomitas y un pote de helado.

—Cállate, monstruo. Son mi única compañía, no cambiaría a mis alimentos por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por el tonto de Grandchester.

—Esta noche, vas a conocer a alguien. Lo prometo —dice, levantándose. Camina hacia mi armario, abriéndolo como si fuera suyo.

—No quiero tener un novio. —Pero ignora mis suplicas.

—Tú y yo esta noche iremos a la fiesta de Patricia O'Brien, la popular. Me ha invitado por nuestro Stear, lo adora.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme en casa. —Entonces, me dedica una mirada cargada de advertencias.

Aún no sé como hace Annie para convencerme de hacer las cosas. Bueno, hay que agregar el hecho de que es bastante genial, casi golpeándome con mi lámpara de noche que parece pesar una tonelada.

Al final, terminé con un vestido azul, corto (y de prostituta), junto con unos tacones enormes y capas de maquillaje.

—Parece que voy a un burdel —comento, intentando bajar el pedazo de tela para que me cubra un poco más de pierna.

—No seas exagerada. Te ves perfecta, ni siquiera me permitiste arreglarte como se debe, sólo tienes un poco de brillo labial —me explica, haciendo no sé qué cosas con mi cabello.

No es que me guste mucho, es rubio como el sol. Parece que tengo pelos de elote pegados en la cabeza. Según mi criterio, no es para nada atractivo, no se compara con el de Grace, que es largo, bonito, normal.

Me hace una trenza con algunos mechones, dejando el resto libre. Se ve bien, no lo voy negar, parezco una chica.

Con Annie detrás del volante, sobrevivir es toda una hazaña. Me sorprende que la policía no le haya puesto una multa, porque la velocidad con la que conduce me parece que es ilegal ante los ojos de quién lo vea. Patty vive en un barrio para ricos en Londres, Inglaterra. Mi casa está a media hora de la suya, pero llegamos en quince minutos. Apenas y hay sitio para aparcar el automóvil.

—Ya sabes, mi chica —dice, bajando—. Camina derecha y aparenta no tener problemas mentales.

—Lamento decirte que no se puede ocultar lo que eres.

Pone los ojos en blanco, sin embargo no dice nada, porque sabe que tengo razón.

Adentro es como una explosión de adrenalina. Ya entiendo a lo que se refieren cuando hablan sobre "La juventud en éxtasis." En esta casa, veo el claro ejemplo de lo que es.

Huele a alcohol, marihuana y tabaco, las habitaciones están oscuras, apenas iluminadas con unas luces de neón que proporcionan algo de claridad. Puedo distinguir a duras penas lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

Muchachitas de mi edad bailando como Shakira, moviendo el trasero de manera increíble. Guau, otras están ebrias, arribas de la mesa haciendo un striptease. Y los muchachos, aprovechando el momento, agasajándose con estas pobres inocentes. De acuerdo, lo admito, me dan algo de pena.

—¡Annie, bonita! —Exclama Patty, la escultural morena, capitana del equipo de animadores. Me cae bien, no es una perra como está acostumbrado a que la gente piense. Es que ocurre que tiene una enorme inteligencia, su coeficiente intelectual supera a la de los genios, y a veces es fácil de manipular y muy agradable. Le da dos besos a mi amiga en las mejillas y un abrazo a mí, sorprendiéndome—. Me alegra que vinieran.

—A nosotras también. Tu fiesta es… maravillosa —comento. Suelta una risita corta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Es una locura, se está saliendo de control. Hace un momento descubrí a Elisa Leegan teniendo sexo con el mariscal de campo en la habitación de mis papás —nos susurra.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, creí que tenía novio —interviene Annie.

—Lo tiene, pero él no está aquí. ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodas, chicas? Mi hogar es el suyo —nos guiña un ojo, antes de salir corriendo detrás de Stear, el amor de su vida. No por el hecho de ser porristas deben ser unas zorras. Hay que agregar el hecho de que los dos usan anteojos.

Ambas nos dirigimos hasta la improvisada barra de bar, sentándonos un momento. Aquí hace más calor del habitual, y huele a sudor.

—Estoy muriendo de sed —dice, jadeando como cachorrito—. Quiero dos piñas coladas, camarero.

—En un momento —responde él, sonriendo abiertamente. A mí no me engaña, está coqueteando con Annie, la cara de mono.

Más tarde, estoy algo mareada y tambaleante, pero sigo en mis cinco sentidos. No me emborracharé, no quiero despertar desnuda en un lugar desconocido, con un sujeto asqueroso a mi lado. Sería un trauma de por vida.

—Vamos a bailar, nadie nos invita —la pelinegra desquiciada me arrastra de la mano hasta la pista, en donde comenzamos a movernos como posesas al ritmo de Selena Gomez. No sé bailar, pero hago el intento.

—Hola.

¿Qué si me sorprende que alguien me hable? Obvio, sí. Nadie me conoce, no tengo tantos amigos, y la gente no quiere acercársele a una lunática de ojos verdes. Pero este chico no parece tener ninguna duda al estar frente a mí, con las comisuras de su boca curvadas hacia arriba. Tendrá mi estatura y es adorable, con una carita de niño al mismo tiempo de hombre. Dios, es hermoso, su cabello es idéntico al mío, sus ojos transparentes como el mar.

—Hola. —Contesto. Bueno, hasta ahora es la única palabra coherente que puedo formar.

Mi mente está atascada: muchacho guapo, ardiente, sexy, violable, está dirigiéndome la palabra.

—Mi nombre es Anthony Brown. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Miro a Annie en busca de autorización, pero ella me ha abandonado con el chico de la barra.

Genial.

—Sí, me encantaría.

Por favor, no puedo creer que hayan puesto una canción lenta, tendremos que estar muy juntos para mi gusto.

Él pone una mano en mi cintura, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, mientras nos balanceamos de manera lenta, suave.

—Me llamo Candy, por cierto —Le digo—. ¿Eres de aquí? No te había visto antes.

—Oh, no. Me acabo de mudar desde Chicago. Soy amigo de Stear, me invitó a la fiesta de Patty.

—¡Fantástico! Tu acento me sonaba diferente, ya veo por qué, yo también soy de ahí. ¿Te gusta Londres?

—Es una ciudad asombrosa. Supongo que podré vivir a gusto.

No sé cómo pasó, pero nos hicimos amigos en menos de quince minutos. Me contó anécdotas sobre sus aventuras en Illinois, aumentando mis ganas de volver a mi ciudad natal.

—Lo juro, fue algo realmente humillante —el aliento se le va con cada frase, en medio de las carcajadas—. Esa chica era caliente y graciosa, una combinación perfecta. Yo estaba masticando puré de papa y entonces ella me contó que vio a sus padres teniendo relaciones, escupí todo en su cara por la risa.

—Si eso me pasa algún día, me pego un tiro —río, feliz. Nunca me había divertido tanto en la vida.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, esa es algo que todos deberían saber, la lección de vida principal…

—¡CANDICE WHITE! —Escucho que grita, una voz que conozco como a la mía.

Mierda. Traigan la pistola, déjenme una lechuga para cortarme las venas.

Es Terry Grandchester, entrando enojado como una jodida fiera.

Dispuesto a matar a cualquiera.


	3. Salida grupal

**Salida grupal**

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio. ¿Quién te crees que eres, para sacarme a rastras de la fiesta sin mi permiso? No eres mi padre, tampoco mi hermano y mucho menos novio, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. —Le digo a Terry, roja de rabia. Apuesto que las pecas se me marcan.

Él está mucho peor, aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, algunas venas de su cuello se marcan. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, incluso llega a asustarme. En otra situación diría que son celos, pero es improbable.

No son aún las once de la noche y ya estoy camino a casa. La traidora de Annie vendría a acompañarme, durmiendo conmigo, pero decidió quedarse con su nuevo amiguito el _barman_. Quiero arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica.

—Esto es una jodida mierda, Candice. ¿Qué podía hacer? Vi como ese sujeto te miraba los senos, era obvio que estaba intentando aprovecharse de ti. Es la clase de tipo que se aprovecha de las jovencitas como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? No es que te importe, pero sé defenderme sola, no necesito que un adolescente con complejo de superhéroe venga a rescatarme. Deberías estar con tu noviecita, que además es mi hermanastra.

—No puedo creer que sigas molesta por eso —dice—. Sabía que reaccionarías como lo estás haciendo, por eso no te dijimos nada.

—Eres un idiota. Creí que éramos amigos, que yo sabía todos tus secretos, me mentiste de la peor manera, y con alguien que supuestamente es de mi familia.

—Esto es algo delicado, Candy. Pero entiende, todo ocurrió de manera rápida. Simplemente nosotros…

Deja la frase al aire. Quizás sabe que esa palabra podría lastimarme en lo más hondo de mi alma, y lo hace. Siento que me clavan estacas en el corazón, quisiera ser yo su razón de sonreír, no ella. Así de feo es un amor no correspondido. Antes, cuando él no tenía novia, aún mantenía las esperanzas de que en un futuro pudiéramos llegar a ser algo.

Bien, confieso que Terry ha salido con cien chicas al menos, pero nada serio. No duraban más de una semana juntos, así que nunca le di importancia, hasta ahora. Han hecho el noviazgo oficial, y si sólo quisieran tontear, lo mantendrían oculto aún. Ya no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme.

—Ustedes se enamoraron —contesto, ahorrándole el trabajo. Clavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, para con el dolor evitar que las lágrimas me salgan de los ojos.

No lloraré, no por Terry, por ningún chico. Lo quiero muchísimo, desde que lo conocí en séptimo grado. Aún recuerdo ese momento, era el primer día de clases y estaba emocionadísima. Pero mis mejores amigas me habían dado la espalda, me dejaron sola, sin saber en dónde meterme.

Intenté (sin éxito) acercarme a otras personas. Me senté al lado de una chica inteligente que siempre se la pasaba estudiando, pensé que quizás con ella podría forjar algo verdadero. Fue cortante y me corrió de su lado. Genial, intento fallido. Esas personas tenían graves problemas psicológicos, quiero decir, porque tienen envidia de mi maravilloso encanto. No los culpo, si pudiera, también sentiría celos de mi misma.

Lo peor fue cuando unos estúpidos futbolistas derramaron apropósito salsa de tomate en mi blusa blanca.

Fue algo espantoso y corrí a una bodega vacía, a llorar durante una hora. Hasta que apareció él, un muchacho rebelde y totalmente apuesto, con el rostro de ángel, actitud ruda y un interior de oro. Se sentó a mi lado, soltando maldiciones hacia esa gente que detestaba.

¿A quién voy a engañar? Lo amé desde ese momento, sólo que ese sentimiento era desconocido para mí en todo sentido, así que al principio no lo sabía.

Toda la escuela le tiene miedo, ahora como en ese entonces. Es que golpeaba a cualquiera que se metía en su camino y solía escaparse del colegio. Pero era mi amigo.

Me enamoré de su sarcasmo, del carácter tan explosivo que tiene. Me enamoré de Terry, a ese que todos odiaban.

Grace White se enamoró de Grandchester, el muchacho que es el mejor actor en el club de teatro, que es hijo de un aristócrata, que se ha vuelto popular. Puedo presumir de algo, que yo estuve con el verdadero Terrence desde el principio, aunque él no lo vea.

—Todos los días me pregunto cuáles son tus pensamientos, cuando te quedas en silencio y sin moverte. —Su voz me trae a la realidad de golpe, a una que no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Suelto un bufido de molestia, sólo quiero irme a casa y dormir como oso durante tres semanas, sin ir a la escuela.

Estaciona frente a mi casa, pero no apaga el motor. Abro la puerta y tomo mis cosas. Justo cuando estaba poniendo un pie fuera, la enorme mano de Terry se cierra en mi brazo, empujándome de nuevo en el interior de su camioneta. No puedo verlo con claridad, las luces son muy tenues, pero sé que está serio.

De manera inmediata, me abraza con fuerza. Me estrecha contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse conmigo. La sensación de su calor, el olor de su perfume y los latidos de su corazón resultan más reconfortantes que nada.

—Te quiero, Candy. Te quiero como no tienes idea —confiesa, acariciando mí cabello. De repente, comienzo a sudar frío. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? —. Me pongo así, porque me importas. Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte por nadie.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, a quebrar las ilusiones de Candice. Me parece que es su juego favorito, tal vez una parte retorcida de su ser se regocija viéndome sufrir de esta manera. ¿Por qué otra razón, entonces, me repite ochenta mil veces al día que soy su familia? Me está enviando directito a la _friendzone _de una patada. Mejor debería decirme concisamente que me detesta, para así matarme de manera más eficaz.

—Ya es tarde, debo regresar. Nos vemos.

Antes de que pueda decirme algo, me voy corriendo, sin preocuparme por romperme una pierna con estos inútiles zapatos altos.

En mi habitación, me meto debajo de las sábanas, aún con el vestido puesto. No lloro, porque no puedo, no quiero.

No vale la pena.

—En realidad el estúpido sólo quería acostarse conmigo —se queja Annie, por centésima vez, en clase de Literatura. Ojalá tuviera un calcetín cerca de mí, para metérselo en la boca. La profesora nos retará en cualquier momento si no se calla—. Tampoco me importa mucho, no era muy guapo.

—Creo que te enamoraste de él, porque no dejas de mencionarlo cada cinco minutos.

—Tonta, no digas esas cosas. Soy una mujer enojada y despechada porque un imbécil la traicionó, ¿entiendes? —Ahogo una risa. No menciona el hecho de que en realidad está interesada en mi querido amigo Archie, el hermano de Stear—. Es lo mismo que te pasa con Terry, incluso peor, porque es el maldito novio de tu hermana.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que me odias secretamente —le digo, en voz baja. Ella sonríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos, hasta que siento algo raro, una sensación desconocida y emoción, adrenalina que me deja sin aliento. Hasta que lo veo. A él.

¿Por qué la tierra no se abre y me traga? Anthony Brown está aquí. El muchacho de la fiesta, ese a quién Grandchester casi golpea hasta la muerte.

No entiendo nada, está vestido con el uniforme del colegio, y me mira con una jovial sonrisa que a todos podría conquistar. Como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

Cuando camina a mi lado, me toca ligeramente con su cadera, de manera casi coqueta. Desgraciado.

—Creo que llegó tu príncipe azul, suertuda —murmura Annie, y no dice nada por el resto de las clases. ¡Gracias, dios!

Los cincuenta minutos restantes me parecen eternos, daría todo por hablar con Anthony aunque sea un ratito.

Al final, cuando suena la campana para ir a desayunar, salgo corriendo dejando a mi mejor amiga atrás, pegándome a la pared para esperar al idiota.

—¿Candy? —Me pregunta. Lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa amplia. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, me abraza—. Vaya, pensé que nunca volvería a verte. No sabía que asistías a esta escuela.

—Pues aquí estoy. Me alegra tanto que tú…

—Oh, que divertido. ¿La pasan bien? —La voz de Terry se mete en mis oídos. No lo quiero ver ahora, no.

Poniendo un brazo en mis hombros, me acerca a su pecho, con ademán posesivo. ¿Qué diablos se cree? En momentos como éste me encantaría meterlo en ácido y no volver a sacarlo de ahí.

Le da a mi compañero la sonrisa más falsa que vi alguna vez en mi vida. Este jovencito es un desastre.

—Él es Anthony Brown, acaba de mudarse desde Norteamérica —lo presento, separándome de él.

Cuando el aludido le extiende la mano, el otro la ignora de una manera grosera. Pero Tony parece divertirse en grande.

Afortunadamente, luego aparece Annie, junto con Patty y Stear, los dos muy cariñosos (demasiado melosos para mi gusto), después se nos une Archie, junto a mi compañera. Grace llegó, colgándose de Terry como una sanguijuela. No se la quita de encima, al contrario, la besa como si quisiera tragársela. Juro que es lo más asqueroso que he visto alguna vez.

—Deberíamos salir, después de clases —dice Anthony, dirigiéndose a mí. Todos en la mesa se quedan callados, incluso parece que toda la cafetería entera ha guardado silencio. No entiendo cómo pueden estar escuchando nuestra conversación en medio del bullicio.

—Por supuesto, sería genial. Estoy estresada con los exámenes.

Brown me agrada, sí, más que eso. Es divertido y sincero, la clase de persona que te gustaría conocer. Además, como dijo Annie, necesito olvidar a Terry, no siendo novia de otro chico, sino haciendo cosas que se alejen de la monotonía.

—Ustedes dos se ven… bien juntos —comenta Archie, no sin un gran esfuerzo.

—Genial. ¿Por qué no vamos todos? —Propone el estúpido de Terry, aparentando ser feliz y tranquilo. Lo fulmino con la mirada, él encogiéndose de hombros como lo más normal del mundo—. Nosotros también estamos mal por las pruebas, Candy. No seas egoísta. Además, quiero conocer a _Anthony _más de cerca.

¿Ya les he dicho que soy increíblemente fácil de usar? Bueno, pues lo soy. Todo el mundo me vuelve a su conveniencia, incluyendo a los que más detesto, como mi hermanastra.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo para ir a casa y vestirnos, cuando Stear y Archie pasaron por nosotros en su camioneta Jeep, con capacidad para seis personas.

El viaje fue incómodo, porque Patty decidió ir en el asiento del copiloto, dejando a Grace, Archie y Annie atrás..

Sí, Anthony, Terry y yo quedamos juntos. Candice en medio de esos dos, que no cesaban de lanzarse insultos con los ojos. Intenté hacer algo de conversación, pero me respondían con palabras cortas.

Al fin llegamos al centro comercial, que está lleno al tope de personas. Soy la primera en bajar, casi besando el piso y aspirando aire fresco. Allá dentro fue una verdadera tortura.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre —Patty salta corriendo hasta la entrada del centro comercial, con Stear detrás de ella.

Es la única porrista que no se preocupar por comer más de lo necesario. Y por eso ella es la mejor.

Entramos a una especie de restaurante con varias mesitas afuera, que tiene un montón de comida deliciosa. Escojo lo primero que veo, no tengo mucha hambre.

Archie comienza a contar chistes malos, y la única que se ríe es Annie, porque quiere quedar bien con él. Los demás nos limitamos a ver como ella se esfuerza por hacerlo sentir especial, es una escena cursi, pero me gusta.

—Candy, ¿recuerdas que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas? —Me pregunta mi amiga. Ambas solíamos ser traviesas, un término que nos queda chico, considerando los inocentes juegos.

Papá venía al centro comercial y nos dejaba aquí, para jugar. Cómo había tanta gente igual que ahora, era fácil correr por los pasillos sin que nadie se fijara en nosotras.

La cosa más divertida era fijarnos quienes tenían zapatos altos, para que no pudieran perseguirnos, y así darles… nalgadas.

—Deberíamos hacerlo —interviene Anthony, después de haberse calmado del ataque de risa—. Revivir los viejos tiempos de Annie y Candy.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Grace, sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluso a Terry. Es que su edad mental es de cuarenta años, una amargada de primera—. No lo sé, hoy quiero divertirme.

—Por supuesto, mi vida. Lo haremos.

Y entonces, Terry la besa. Quiero vomitar, gritar, llorar y dejar de mirar, pero no puedo. Soy masoquista.

Patty y Stear no se nos unieron, porque querían ir a los videojuegos para pasar un rato a solas. Los demás sí estamos dispuestos a participar en nuestra jugada maestra.

Nos vamos a la parte más concurrida del centro comercial, pero a la primera que veo es una pareja sentada en un banquito, tomándose de las manos y mirándose de la manera más soñadora posible.

Annie me dedica un guiño, ya sé a lo que se refiere con ese simple gesto: lo mejor de todo.

—Esperen aquí, chicos —les aviso a mis compañeros—. Sólo observen y aprendan.

Mi amiga y yo nos ponemos a cada lado de estos enamorados, cada una conteniendo las ganas de soltar a carcajadas. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Oigan, este ambiente está muy frío —comienza Annie, disimulada—. Apuesto a que sus labios deben estar congelados.

—Es cierto. ¿Por qué no se besan para entrar en calor? Vamos, compartan saliva, nada más se pasan un billón de bacterias, no son muchas —agrego.

Estos dos no hacen más que sonreír con falsedad, sin querer hacerlo realmente. El muchacho musita algo entre dientes, y entiendo que es el momento de actuar.

Contamos mentalmente hasta tres.

1. 2…

Y, ¡zaz! Empujando sus cabezas fuertemente, hacemos que se den un beso forzado. Sus expresiones son de shock.

Antes de que puedan atraparnos, salimos corriendo, con mis amigos a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Imbéciles! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO! —Nos avisa la chica. Ups, error garrafal.

—Están locas —comenta Anthony—. No puedo creer que hicieron eso, estábamos muriéndonos de la risa.

—Le doy la razón al rubio. Deberíamos llamar al manicomio, son unas psicópatas —lo secunda Archie.

—Es divertido. ¿No sienten la adrenalina flotando en sus venas? —Pregunta Annie.

—Aún no, querida amiga.

Le sonrío a Terry. Veo a una víctima perfecta, a unos metros de mí. Eliza. Paso corriendo a su lado, y antes de que pueda pensarlo, le digo:

—¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

Ajá. Le doy una nalgada con toda la fuerza que tengo. Es que su trasero es muy grande, los tacones serán de dos metros, y es una porrista que me cae más mal que los frijoles (me dan gases.) Les aseguro que está doliéndole en el alma, tengo mi mano pesada y ella es delicadita.

—¡Esta me la pagas! —Grita, corriendo detrás de mí.

Me alegra traer puestas mis zapatillas de deporte, así no podrá alcanzarme fácilmente. Pero la cabrona corre a una velocidad increíble, considerando que tiene puestos unos edificios.

La siento a una distancia muy corta de mí, creo que todo está perdido. Me atrapará, me colgará…

—¡Cuidado, niña! —Exclama un hombre. Volteo de reojo, y veo que él tiene un pastel entre sus manos, uno de chocolate.

Oh.

Dios.

Mío.

Ella no puede frenar a tiempo y se estrella contra el postre, manchando su blusa blanca, su cabello, cayendo al suelo embarrada y con el anciano arriba.

Definitivamente, hoy es el día más genial de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Pobre Eliza! Creo que se lo merece, la odio tanto como Candy. ¿Alguien aparte de mí, piensa que Annie es más genial? Ya no tan tímida, ni tan egoísta.**

**Como no puedo quedarme sin agradecer, aquí estoy:**

**Rose: Bueno, aunque lo niegue, yo creo que sí. Se puso un poquitín celosín.**

**gianis: Wow, ¿eres detective? Casi adivinaste, me hiciste el día con tu comentario. Gracias por leer**

**Darling eveling: Nuevo capítulo disponible, ojalá te parezca interesante.**

**Alexa: Pronto saldrá una enorme sorpresa. Gracias por tu bonito comentario.**

**anaalondra28: ¿Serán celos? Ojalá sí...**

**LizCarter: Ajá, Liz. *Terry, arde de celos, yo te consuelo.* Adoro tus comentarios. Eres la reina de las TerryFans**

**LUCYLUZ: Nuevo capi *-***


	4. Todos están locos

**Todos están locos**

—¿Baile de primavera? Debes estar bromeando.

Los hermanitos Cornwall son como mi familia. Sí, así es. Se la pasan todo el día en mi casa, comiendo, durmiendo y viendo televisión como si fuese suya. Debo admitir que no me molesta, me encanta tenerlos aquí.

—Sí, será en tres días—afirma Archie, saliendo de la cocina con un cuenco de palomitas. Se deja caer en el sofá, mientras yo tomo un puñado de estas delicias grasosas—. Oh, no. Esta es la muerte, White. ¿De verdad piensas quedarte fuera?

—Jamás dije eso. Me da pereza ir, sólo será un evento aburrido como todos —contesto, restándole importancia.

Los bailes me han dejado traumada. He asistido a muy pocos, a lo largo de mi vida y cada uno ha terminado de manera horrenda.

No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, así que prefiero evitarlos lo mejor que pueda.

—Tranquila, nosotros iremos contigo. Es obvio que Eliza estará esperando por ti, para darte tu merecido. —Stear me da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Vaya consuelo, entonces terminaré muerta si voy.

—Vamos, Candy. Será divertido, el siete de mayo exactamente, ¿sabes qué día es?

Lo sé a la perfección. Mi hermoso cumpleaños y probablemente la única ocasión en la que podamos estar todos juntos. Lo mejor será aprovechar mi juventud lo más que pueda.

Le sonrío a Archibald, como respuesta. Ahora lo único que falta es conseguir pareja y todo el asunto está totalmente arreglado.

Una de las razones por las que odio los lunes, es porque tenemos que ir a la escuela, ese infernal lugar en el que no puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Los profesores no me dejan trepar los árboles!

Nada más pongo un pie en el instituto, me encuentro bombardeada por Terrence, que se coloca a mi lado. Quisiera pegarle otra patada en la entrepierna, porque besó a mi hermana frente a mí, y todavía tiene la suficiente desvergüenza cómo para andar siguiéndome. Es un Idiota.

—Hola, Candy. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —Me pregunta, con una sorprendente frescura. Yo no estaría así en su lugar.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Grace? Ayer no durmió en casa.

No contesta. Lo miro, esperando una respuesta, pero en su rostro se tatúa el desconcierto, porque no sabe de qué estoy hablando. Aunque estoy segura de que mi hermana estuvo con él.

—Nosotros no pasamos la noche juntos. Sólo fuimos al cine y regresó a casa en su automóvil, temprano.

Eso hace que una alarma se encienda en mi cabeza al instante. Los ojos azules de Terry son sinceros, profundos y transparentes. No me está mintiendo, ella no estuvo a su lado. ¿A dónde más pudo ir?

Decido que no me importa, así que ignoro la advertencia que me hace mi cerebro.

—Cómo sea, tengo que ir a clase —Me detiene, tomándome del brazo, para que quedemos frente a frente. Es considerablemente más alto que yo, y aunque lo niegue resulta intimidante el desgraciado.

—Irás al baile de primavera —no es una pregunta, más bien lo está afirmando.

—Sí. Stear y Archie me sacarán a rastras de casa si es necesario. Creo que tú también asistirás, con Grace…

Mi frase es interrumpida por un molesto estornudo, seguido por un largo ataque de tos. Con paso tambaleante, se acerca mi hermana. Mi boca está tan abierta que por ella entrará una mosca, de seguro.

No puedo creerlo. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, está desarreglada, con el cabello totalmente fuera del lugar, sin maquillaje, la nariz roja y con una gran bufanda cubriéndole el cuello. Resisto el impulso de soltar la risa.

—¿Qué diablos pasó contigo? —Terry la acerca a su cuerpo, también pareciendo divertido.

—Estoy muriendo, amor. Me encuentro resfriada y no podré ir al baile, querida —me explica. No le creo ninguna de esas palabras, es obvio que está fingiendo.

—Pero ayer estabas perfectamente bien.

—Claro que no, Candy —su tono es de exasperación, pero intenta contenerlo. Claro, porque a pesar de todo el castaño sin cerebro es mi mejor amigo—, comenzaba a sentirme mal desde antes.

—Ajá, y por eso ayer no dormiste en casa. Por supuesto, tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Se queda sin palabras, pero por desgracia la campana la salva de responderme. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, hala a Terry detrás de ella, para que la siga como perrito faldero. No sé si sentir lástima o enojo hacia él.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —me promete. Quisiera no tener que estar a su lado por más tiempo, quizás así lo olvide más rápido.

Con un suspiro, me acomodo el bolso caminando hasta mi siguiente clase. No he visto a Annie desde que llegué, supongo que estará con Archibald, intentando convencerlo para que salgan. Los dos hacen una pareja hermosa, en mi opinión.

—Hey, Candy.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, ensanchándose cuando reconozco la voz de terciopelo que me llama.

—Anthony —respondo. Se inclina para besar mi mejilla, con un cariño familiar. Ya sé que no lo conozco, pero tampoco es como si se tratara de un asesino—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, te extrañé todo el fin de semana. Intenté llamarte, pero no contestabas. Quiero preguntarte algo —comienza, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso.

—Ahora estoy libre, ¿qué pasa? —Caminamos, para evitar que así nos reten por llegar tarde—. Sólo suéltalo, ya sabes.

—Prefiero que hablemos después —lo ha pensado mejor. Estoy preocupada, porque no sé a qué se refiere, sin embargo asiento con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, se me une Annie, contenta y enérgica como un huracán. Dios mío, a veces creo que le falta un tornillo más que a mí.

Esperamos a que la profesora llegue, sentadas en nuestra mesa compartida, hablando de estupideces sin sentido.

—Archie me invitará al baile, estoy segura —comenta, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. ¿Te has fijado en cómo me mira? Le gusto.

—Annie, no sé si…

—No, Candy. Ya sabes que yo soy la que siempre ha estado a su lado, tiene que hacer eso por mí.

Prefiero quedarme callada. No quiero romper las ilusiones de mi amiga, pero Archibald es impredecible y voluble, jamás sabes lo que pasa por esa cabeza tan soñadora, es igual a su hermano Stear en ese sentido. Bueno, los genes son unos loquillos.

Cuando iba camino a la cafetería, los Cornwall franquean mi cuerpo, sonrientes y alegres. El chico de los lentes está más contento desde que es novio de Patty, ella lo complementa a la perfección.

—Oye, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? —Me pregunta Archibald. No sé que responder, esta no es la clase de saludo que esperaba por su parte. Quizás sólo está necesitando un consejo de amiga para conquistar a Annie, quién está a nuestra lado.

—Todavía no.

—Es que yo me estaba preguntando… —su cara ha enrojecido— si tu quisieras ir conmigo.

Soy una idiota, por reírme en una situación como esta, pero mi estupidez ha ganado. Archie me mira confundido, Annie está pálida y yo muriendo de nerviosismo. ¡Alguien lánceme agua helada para reaccionar! Tremenda escenario en el que estoy, con el chico volviéndose completamente loco y haciendo esta clase de bromas. Terminaré infartada.

—No estarás hablando enserio —digo. Ya me he calmado de mi ataque de histeria, pero Archie está actuando muy bien. Incluso podría llegar a creerle esta farsa.

—Claro que sí. Hace días quería preguntártelo, pero no me atrevía.

Observo boquiabierta como se detiene, tomándome la mano. Para este punto, la mitad de los chicos que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miran con entusiasmo, animándose a participar en el chisme. Me contempla con adoración, ojos llenos de cariño, y no del que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Es uno diferente, no de hermanos ni primos.

—Archie…

—No quisiera ir con otra más que contigo, Candice White. Quiero pasar esa hermosa noche a tu lado, si me lo permites.

Me ahorro el esfuerzo de contestar cuando un sollozo desgarrador nos hace voltear. Es Annie, cubierta de lágrimas. No puede creer lo que está observando, puedo leerlo en su expresión.

Sus labios se mueven, pero no escucho lo que dice. Si no estoy ciega, creo que dijo algo como "te odio."

Oh, no. No puedo permitir que se vaya así, con su corazón roto y partido en mil pedazos. La quiero demasiado, es mi mejor amiga y no voy a perderla por una estupidez como esta. Debe pensar que lo hice apropósito, para destrozarle la vida pero no es verdad. Lo último que quisiera es hacerle daño, debería saberlo.

Antes de que Archibald pueda detenerme, salgo corriendo tras la pelinegra, que ha ido hasta la cafetería.

Cuando la encuentro, es un mar de llanto.

—¡Déjame, Candy! —Grita, con dolor—. ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti, estoy harta!

—Cálmate, por favor. Dirás cosas de las que después te arrepientas, si no te tranquilizas.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! Siempre tengo que vivir detrás de tu sombra, víctima de personas que te prefieren antes que a mí. Ya me cansé de eso. Archie está enamorado de ti, también Anthony y te acaba de conocer. Incluso Terry, aunque está saliendo con tu propia hermana ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser igual? ¿Por qué tengo que conformarme con las sobras? Eres de lo peor…

—No te atrevas —comienzo, ardiendo de rabia— a hablarme de esa forma. Nunca te he hecho ningún mal. Intento protegerte cada vez que puedo.

—Nadie te ha pedido eso jamás. Piensas que soy inútil e incompetente, pero te equivocas. Aquí la única que está mal eres tú, jugando con los sentimientos de esos chicos, embrujándolos de la peor manera sin importarte a quienes les interesan su bienestar. Por eso Grace te odia tanto, porque sabe de qué calaña eres.

La cafetería queda en silencio cuando le doy una bofetada a Annie en la mejilla. Me niego a soltar una sola lágrima. Yo amo a mi amiga, no a esta chica rencorosa que tengo frente a mí. Esta no es la dulce y tímida ojiazul que conozco, por eso no me afecta soltar todo lo que siento con cada una de sus palabras, que me lastiman en lo más profundo.

—De acuerdo. Esa es tu opinión, pues ahora te diré la mía. Me enoja que seas tan egoísta, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me detestas, a pesar de que no lo hago. ¿Quieres saber porque Archie no se fija en ti? Porque actúas con debilidad, aunque eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Nunca dices tus sentimientos, prefieres que otros decidan en tu nombre y te avergüenzas por lo que eres. ¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme que yo soy la mala, sabes que no es cierto!

—Vaya, vaya. Una pelea entre las dos gatitas. —Eliza, tenía que aparecer en el peor momento.

—Tú cállate, cabeza de cerillo. Nadie te invitó a la conversación —le corto.

Mis compañeros estallan en un coro de aplausos y animaciones. No veo a Terry ni a Tony, tampoco a Stear y Archie, pero apuesto a que están por ahí, esperando a ver hasta que niveles extremos llegamos.

—Al final tu amiga la cobarde terminó diciéndote hasta de que morirás. ¿La verdad duele, Candy?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que cada vez que abres la boca muere un pájaro en el mundo?

Buena esa.

Eliza me sonríe con veneno, paseándose a mí alrededor. Estamos en medio de la cafetería, y las señoras que sirven el almuerzo no se detienen a decirnos nada.

—Aún no he olvidado lo que pasó en el centro comercial, rubia tonta —dice, con rabia. Ahogo la carcajada.

—Ah, sí. ¿Estaba rico el pastel, Leagan?

Me sorprende que Annie esté participando en esto. La miró con aprobación, lo suficiente para darle a entender que está actuando muy bien al enfrentarse al demonio de esta manera.

—¡Perras!

Soy su primer objetivo. Se abalanza hacia mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer al piso, con ella encima. Empieza a pellizcarme horriblemente, pero soy más rápida y hago que termine abajo. Le halo el cabello, haciendo que pegue de gritos.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —Exclama mi amiga… digo, ex amiga.

Eliza gruñe y va por la pelinegra. Hace lo propio, pero ahora no me quedo viendo. A pesar de todo lo que dijo Annie, no quiero que la descuarticen.

Encajo mis filosos dientes en la piel expuesta del brazo de la _Chica de fuego. _Se estremece, se retuerce, pero no me suelto. Me aferro a su carne.

—¡Quítate, me marcaste los colmillos, babosa!

Escucho como ríen, hasta que siento a alguien cubriendo mi cintura, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Terry.

—Basta, Candy. Ya es suficiente, le diste su merecido.

—¡Suéltame, déjame ir! —Exclamo—. ¡Todavía no acabo con esta zorra, sigue lo mejor! ¡Aún no aplico el puñetazo que me enseñaste hace seis meses!

—¡Niel, no seas estúpido! —Reclama Eliza.

—¡Archie, Archie! Cuídame.

¿Qué si me sorprende que Annie se escude en mi amigo? No, claro que no. Sólo puedo concluir una cosa.

Todos están locos.

**No están locos. Son salvajes. Esa Candy me da miedo, y la cabeza de cerillo resultó más fiera de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en el baile? ¿Todo será normal? ¿Con quién irá la pecosa?**

**Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mary r: Yo vivo, sueño, como, hago del baño enamorada de Terry. Jajajajajaja**

**Laura GrandChester: Mi maestra de español me enseñó ortografía. Se le agradece, gracias por tu hermoso comentario.**

**gianis: Muy pronto el sexy inglés la pagará, te lo juro. Pero por lo pronto Eliza recordará a Candy forevah**

**LUCYLUZ: ¡YA SUBÍ, AMIGA!**

**Darling eveling: Sí, verdad. Teniendo a Terry, yo hago de todo para conquistarlo.**

**LizCarter: No puedo faltar la fan número 1 de Terry. Amo a mi guerito, es un terroncito de azúcar, pero Terry es Terry.**

**Alexa: Terry es un celoso nato.**

**Iris: Los celos son la mejor señal de amor.**

**Rose: Pronto se verá eso, amiga.**

**prisiterry: Mi mamá hizo eso, de joven. De verdad. Tu comentario me hizo reír, es un honor que leas mi novela. Gracias, sinceramente.  
**

**Las amo, no olviden dejar su review.**


End file.
